User talk:Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Forever Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Goku return's page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lssj4 (Talk) 23:50, October 11, 2010 Sure why not. User:Goku returns Your now a Admin !User:Goku return's Not yet i'm not picking any out right now. What do you mean by the sight? and the Yamcha thing, it was better than ike. User:Goku return's Well some how i tried to put Dragon Ball Forever.wikia but it wouldn't work. And This wiki is about The canon and mixing different stories from Dragon Ball series. and cool sig. User:Goku return's No thanks ^_^ Well i'm gonna get back to editing some stories. User:Goku return's I see. I see your a sig.I also now your a admin aswell.I seruoisly dare User 900.500 to come and cause trouble its fun to have drama.But I cant abuse my power nor will I EVER.I hope he doesnt come to start trouble here but if he does now we can take care of it.Lssj4 17:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) We dont need it. We dont need our names in featured user's admin section cause it doesnt link to our pages it goes to some new blank page called our names so its not needed I will delete it and put our names in just admin section itself not link to those pages ok.It will link to our real pages if you add your name.Lssj4 17:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) What's up man? The title is asking for me so... what's up??? 19:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know i only give those rights to people who have great edit's never rude no profanity no vandal and people who never got block within 8 months. 22:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not trying to tease you or anything. I do trust you. This has nothing to do with you getting block by Sannsan woman. 22:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude i am here so wat ecatly is this wiki about . 22:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) yea it looks kool even tho i am a goku fan but still i like it and was this created like this week cause it looks like it was . 22:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah dude can you make it as the same one on the wars wiki that be awesome! . 22:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm still gonna be working on there. 23:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Well what do you mean? 23:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Community central. You should go check it out now many more people are there and very mad and sannse is completely annoying this is her reply Hi alex,Our main aim with this skin wasnt anything to do with ads(althought, of course they do need to be a factor in what we do).The main goal has always been to make a better skin fo wikia that will encourage people to edit,encourage people to visit and help all wiki's grow and thrive.Thats what the aim is and I absolutely belive that with this skin that's will happen over time.This is my responce:Seroius?After 100s of wikis and 1000s of users leaving your still getting good vibes from this?Seroiusly?I just dont understand.Also if your wacthing sannse dont block me cause Im just saying what you said and what I said. 19:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) yea yes dude i want to but can we and it wont let me upload pics to the wiki i guees its my computer its old and sux! . 23:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC)